Trump Wars 2 The Baby Awakens
by Erinzozo
Summary: A heavily pregnant Snoke and his loving partner Donald Trump struggle with the idea of parenting their new child. Meanwhile, the war between light and dark rages on and unfortunately for Strump, war doesn't spare children. Will they be able to get their extremely force sensitive child under control? A Donald Trump x Snoke Kylo Ren x Rey fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – As the bump grows, so does the problem

If birds could tweet, in such a place as The First Order base, a beautiful morning chorus would have filled the room. As the sun rose, Trump stirred in the grand bed - its black sheets like rolling plains covering two and a half shapes. Snoke had ordered for his room to be moved so it was facing the sunrise. The large window not only reminded Trump of his previous home but it also made his orange skin sparkle and shine an even deeper orange, just how Snoke liked it. Trump groaned and tenderly stroked his lover's back.

"How are you feeling today?" Trump moved so he was leaning on his arms. Snoke twisted round slowly to face Trump.

"Much better now I can see you." His teeth were decaying, like his body, but Trump didn't care. If anything, it only made him love him more.

Donald moved down to Snoke's grey, bulging belly.

"And how are you doing today?" he pressed his nose right up to the bump, waiting for a response. At that moment, Trump sighed as he felt a soft push from the force. It had started doing that ever since Snoke had reached six months. Now that the baby is almost due, it's almost as if their child is actively participating in all their conversations.

"We should get up, the war is still raging and we have Resistance members to kill," Snoke chuckled softly and placed his hand over his bump protectively.

"The war can wait five more minutes," Trump replied whilst turning over and snuggling back into the sheets. Snoke shook his head and heaved himself up out of bed. Struggling to walk, he moved over to his closet and pulled out another thick, black robe. If he stood in a particular way, his bump was barely visible but now, as the days flew by; his bump became more prominent and harder to hide.

He slipped on the robe whilst studying his figure in the mirror. The thin line that made up his mouth slanted downwards as he huffed.

"I look fat… Old and fat," Snoke whined, pulling at his face trying to make the wrinkles disappear.

"Don't say that, it's just the hormones," Trump called back as he also heaved himself out of bed to get dressed. His response did little for Snoke's self-confidence and he continued to poke at his grey features.

"People have started calling me Supreme Leader Wrinkly y'know? I heard them in the corridors," Snoke kept whining causing Trump to come over and wrap his thick arms around Snoke's belly. Although Snoke towered over Trump, he still felt protected as Trump cuddled him.

"Supreme Leader Snoke," Trump rolled the words off his tongue, "More like Supreme Leader Sexy."

The couple laughed and Snoke turned round to kiss his partner.

"I like that," Snoke answered as their lips joined together. Their serenity continued for a few precious minutes until Snoke pulled away as if startled. "The meeting, we're late!" Snoke began to get flustered as he fumbled around with the ties on his robe.

"The meeting!" Trump gasped also and he threw on his clothes at a rapid pace.

"We can still make it if we're quick," Snoke muttered. Grabbing Trump's arm, he pulled him out of the room and marched down the corridors. If there was one thing he hated more than the resistance, it was being late to parenting club.

The flustered couple burst their way through the door into the secluded room causing everyone inside to flinch. The walls were dark, like everything else in the base but they had a few posters decorating the walls on parenting and childbirth. There was a Twi'lek female standing, talking at the head of the group. Sat on the floor was Rey, a maskless Kylo, another woman and a man Trump had recently met named Hux. He was told that he was a general quite high up in The First Order but Trump hadn't had a chance to get to know him yet.

Rey waved at them from across the floor holding onto her own bump. Kylo and she had known of their child shortly after Snoke and Trump's shock. Along with Hux and his lover (they had found out just after them). Snoke didn't mind the sudden baby boom though, it meant that their child would have some playmates.

"Please continue," Snoke waved at the Twi'lek girl and she continued her speech on the correct way to hold a baby. Both Snoke and Trump settled down on a mat next to Rey and Kylo. Rey shared a friendly smile while Kylo gave them a stern gaze. He looked interested but didn't seem to share Rey's obvious excitement at the whole thing.

After the talk, the instructor went out to grab a drink leaving the group to converse as usual.

"How are you feeling Snoke?" Rey asked with her hand on her own abdomen.

"The back pain is still there but it doesn't hurt too much now," Snoke explained while Trump gazed at him longingly. There was something about the way Snoke was positioned with his bump that filled him with joy.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Kylo queried, "Rey and I have come up with Kaynen, if it's a boy." Kylo seemed proud; perhaps he had come up with that name himself?

"Not yet," Snoke sighed and glanced over to Trump, "I was meaning to ask you Trump, I think it would be good if our child had one of your Earth names… Do you have any ideas?"

Trump paused for a moment – deep in thought. Memories of his previous home danced through his head. He'd been at the base for so long, he'd almost forgotten his original home.

"What about America?" Trump beamed, "It's a fine place." He chuckled as a wave of nostalgia flew over him.

"America? Isn't that where you lived… What about something else?" Snoke asked again and Trump felt slightly ashamed that Snoke didn't share Trump's passion for his home country.

"Actually, I was thinking last night and I came up with," Trump stopped and his eyes narrowed at Snoke, "Princess-president."

Trump's moment was interrupted by a loud laugh from Kylo.

"Princess-president," he laughed to himself and Rey shot him a look, "That's a stupid name." Snoke scowled at him, looking as though he was about to do something regrettable. Rey sensed what was coming and thought it was time to calm the atmosphere.

"I think we all need to calm down, a negative environment is bad for the baby," she held onto Kylo's arm as he stopped his laughter. A heavy breath came from Snoke as he focused on his bump. Just then, Snoke's eyes lit up and he smiled at Trump.

"What about Liberty? Y'know, like that statue you were telling me about, the one who represents freedom," he spoke quickly. Trump could tell that Snoke was fond of the name.

"That's a cute name," Rey beamed.

"Liberty," Trump breathed, "I like it."

"The baby shall be called Liberty," Snoke announced to the group causing Hux and his partner to stop their conversation and look at Snoke who was grinning proudly.

The rest of the club continued as normal with Snoke leaning on Trump's shoulder from time to time. After the meeting was over, Snoke and Trump proceeded to the main control room. A general had alerted Snoke on his comlink, telling him there was a call coming in from the enemy. Snoke was eager to answer.

They arrived at the bustling control room promptly after being called there. Workers were scattered around the room working at various stations. A large holo screen at the front was glowing as a general beckoned the couple over.

"It's The Resistance Sir," he gestured to the screen.

"Answer it," Snoke commanded as Trump stood to his side.

The screen flickered for a moment before an image of General Organa flashed onto the screen. She was surrounded by other officials and looking particularly stern.

"Snoke," she hissed at him while Snoke glared back.

"Leia," he replied, just as hostile.

"Where's my son?" she spoke with beady eyes and Snoke gave her a sickening smile.

"He's where he needs to be," He spat back at her.

"He needs to be with me. You've hidden him from me for long enough just let me talk to him," She was almost begging. Snoke held up an arm at Leia causing his robe to slide off him slightly. He was about to throw back a snarky response but stopped as he noticed her eyes widen.

"You're pregnant?" she stammered causing Snoke to flush red. He grasped at his robe and pulled it across him quickly.

"I am not!" He called back like a child not daring to meet her eyes.

"But that's impossible, you're… Where's my son? What did you do to him?" her voice rose to a shout. Trump was struggling to make sense of the conversation. He didn't usually have to work his brain this hard but luckily he managed to put two and two together. Leia thought that Snoke was pregnant with Kylo's baby!

"Turn off the call!" Snoke yelled to the general causing him to flinch. He fumbled with the keys and the video of Leia disappeared. The other officers in the room started gossiping amongst themselves. The news of Snoke's pregnancy would probably spread like wildfire.

Trump held onto Snoke's side.

"We should head back to our room, stress is not good for the baby," Trump said in a nurturing tone. Snoke nodded his head slowly and he hid his face as they walked out of the room. He had gone completely pink and was about to say something until he just stopped. He grasped onto his belly and cried out.

"I think Liberty is coming," Snoke cried as he began to pant. Trump gasped and flailed his arms.

"We need to get you to the medbay… now!"


	2. Chapter 2 - The presidential smile

Chapter 2 – The presidential smile

Sitting outside the room where Snoke was giving birth was tedious if not torturous. Trump struggled to bear with the constant screaming but he couldn't leave. Not when the baby was so close to coming out. He ran his fingers through his thatch of hair and then drummed them on his leg. He could feel through the force that it wouldn't be long now.

Just then memories, triggered by a particular one of Snoke's wails, flooded back to him. The night when he had abandoned Snoke and practically left him for dead, burned through his eyes. He clasped his hands to his ears and wished for the memories to disappear but they didn't. He could almost feel the electric current that he had created running through him as it had with Snoke.

The memory faded slightly when he heard Rey slip out of the room, entering from a door behind him. Snoke's screaming seemed to have quietened as a baby's cry replaced the noise.

"They're just cleaning her off," she chimed, "you can come and see her now,"

Trump's eyes lit up… It was a girl. Images of cute babies danced around his mind. He pictured him teaching her how to walk, how to talk and helping her get ready for bed. _Would she have his skin? Would she be as beautiful as him?_ All these questions chased after the images in his head as he held his breath and entered the medical room.

Snoke was lying, covered by a white sheet, on a thick slab of metal. Various beeps and heart sounds could be heard as Trump walked up to him. A nearby medical droid passed Snoke a bundle of fabric.

Then he saw her.

It was a small orange arm at first. He couldn't see too clearly until he got closer. She had his smile and most of his features yet, she had Snoke's sunken in eyes. The droid had wrapped her in a blanket that only just seemed to cover her unusually long body.

"She's beautiful," Trump sighed as he felt a tear grow in one of his eyes.

"Isn't she?" Snoke breathed as he cuddled the child, "Liberty." Snoke saying the name was like music to Donald's ears even though Snoke's voice was rough from all the screaming.

"Can I hold her?" Trump asked nervously, feeling sweat build on his palms. Snoke nodded and passed the baby up to Trump. He took her in his arms and flashed her the biggest presidential smile he could. To his amazement, she flashed one back. "Oh she's perfect." Trump could feel the tears again, growing hot under his eyes.

He turned to the door as Rey walked in hand in hand with Kylo. She smiled and gasped when she saw Trump holding the baby.

"Oh let me see her," she sighed as she came closer to Liberty. Trump held her out for Rey to see and she smiled, making little squeals when she saw her. "She looks just like you," Rey beamed just as Kylo came up behind her to look also. Rey glanced up at him, expecting to see a similar response but he seemed to choke on his breath and look as though he was about to vomit.

"Uh," he said as he looked at the baby, "She's um, definitely got Supreme Leader's eyes," he finished and Rey passed him a smile, pleased with his answer.

"We'll let you two have some alone time," she said as she moved with Kylo over to the door, "Oh and we have a gift for you, just let us know when you're done and we'll show it to you," she called out as she went out along with Kylo.

Trump's attention turned back to the bundle of perfection in his arms. He noticed she had a few small, wispy strands of white blonde hair on her head.

"Hello Liberty," he breathed in his thick accent and she cooed back to him. He then handed her back to Snoke and reached into one of his pockets. Trump pulled out a miniature grey suit with a matching red tie.

"Oh Trump it's adorable! It's just like the one you wore when we first met," Snoke sighed remembering their very first meeting.

"It might be a bit snug but it should fit her fine," Trump noted as he glanced at her long body again and then back at the suit. This was quite possibly one of the best days of his life.

About a day later and a few hours after Snoke was feeling okay to walk about again, Trump and Snoke were making their way to Rey and Kylo's room. Snoke was holding Liberty in his arms, ignoring the occasional snigger from passing Stormtroopers. Rey had messaged them on her comlink instructing them to visit their room as she had a present for them and the baby.

Rey opened the door with a hand on her bump and a big smile on her face.

"Come in," she stepped aside to let them pass. Their room was similar to Trump and Snoke's apart from theirs did not have the large window. As they made their way in she dashed into one of her rooms. The door slid shut behind them and she emerged again wheeling a black pram dotted with red First Order logos. "We saw this and thought it would be perfect so we bought one for you too," she said brightly as she wheeled it over to them.

"This is wonderful!" Snoke called, moving closer to the pram. He lifted Liberty up and placed her inside gently. Despite her unusual length, she fit inside quite well.

"Perfect fit," Trump breathed, admiring Liberty who was wearing her miniature grey suit.

"Kylo's out on some mission right now so I thought it would be a good chance for the three of us to go and do some shopping," Rey told them in her usual enthusiastic manner, "our baby is due soon and I'm sure Liberty could do with some more clothing."

Snoke nodded and glanced at Liberty.

"That's sounds nice, I could use some air," Snoke chuckled in a scratchy voice.

"It's settled then," she laughed, "we're going shopping."

Their ship touched down in a bay somewhere in the main city on the planet. Snoke realised that it might be risky for him to be spotted in public so he decided on wearing a black robe to conceal himself.

Trump helped Snoke to lift Liberty in the pram off of the ship. Snoke then wheeled it out in front of him as the group began down the road. The city had bright lights everywhere. Some were illuminating the path while others lit up the buildings. Ships roared above them on the skyway as humans and aliens rushed passed them. A few people cooed at the baby but some were brave enough to whimper or call remarks to the parents. They were met with a strong force push from Snoke causing them to fly backwards a few feet.

"Let's go in here," Rey said as she pointed to a store excitedly. A big sign showcasing the words 'Caxley's Children's wear' hovered above the doorway. Trump and Snoke followed Rey who was practically skipping inside.

Inside the store there were isles upon isles of goods ranging from baby's clothing to children's toys. The store was brightly coloured inside and had various other parents walking with prams or children by their side.

Rey walked over to the baby clothes section and started looking at the range they had available. Trump and Snoke followed closely behind and also admired all the clothing. Rey plucked off a small green outfit from the shelf and began to study it closely as Trump pointed at one of the outfits.

"Look at that! Tiny Jedi clothes," Trump squealed while Snoke scowled.

"We are not dressing our child in clothing that is associated with The Resistance scum," Snoke hissed at him but Trump was too distracted by a miniature toy light saber that he had just found.

"They have these for kids back on Earth," Trump explained whilst playing with the fake lightsaber like a child.

"They have lightsabers in America?" Snoke asked, confused.

"No but -" Trump stopped. He didn't know how to explain that he knew everything about their universe from a movie. He wasn't even sure how him being here affected the future of the Star Wars franchise. It was all far too scientific for Trump and he didn't think his head would cope. "Never mind," he finished his sentence and returned the fake lightsaber to the shelf.

"We should get this one," Snoke reached out to grab a small shirt which had 'Papa's favourite' written on it in bold. Trump nodded and admired the shirt. He advised Snoke to get a larger size because of Liberty's physique.

After Rey had picked out a few outfits they paid and moved onto the next store. By the time they reached the fifth store they had each purchased quite a few items and were ready to return to the base when a small alien lady stopped them.

"We're doing a cutest kids competition and I see you have a baby, would you like to enter?" the lady told the group as she tried to peer into the pram.

"What do we have to do?" Snoke asked suspiciously. The alien woman smiled and gestured to a booth behind her.

"We just take a few pictures and enter some details, people then vote for the cutest child" the lady answered and Trump glanced at Liberty who was lying in the pram with wide eyes, taking in her surroundings.

"Seems like a fair deal," Snoke shrugged his shoulders but Rey seemed hesitant.

"Maybe we should just leave," she said, noticing Liberty, "Liberty might be tired."

"Nonsense," Snoke called and followed the lady to the booth, "it's just a few pictures after all."

Inside there was a camera set up and bits of hologram scenery projected against the wall. The lady gestured for Snoke to sit with Liberty on a seat. She then set up her camera before glancing at the baby and almost screaming.

"Goodness!" she called out as she noticed Liberty flashing a presidential smile. She moved closer to the baby slowly. "That is a very odd looking child," she muttered. Snoke scowled at her in displeasure.

"Are you implying my child is not 'cute' enough to enter this competition?" he growled as he cradled Liberty. The alien lady stood up and turned off her camera.

"I umm," the lady stuttered and Rey felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, "my camera's just run out of battery and I think you just missed the deadline." The lady began to pack up her camera before being thrown against the wall from a powerful force push.

"Snoke!" Trump yelled at him but Snoke looked equally as shocked.

"It wasn't me I promise!" he shouted back and then glanced down at Liberty. She had extended her small, chubby arm out and was angling it towards the woman. Liberty was making strange cooing noises.

"It's Liberty," Rey gasped and Snoke moved Liberty's arm away and brought her closer to him.

"We need to leave," Trump said as he watched the lady struggle to stand up.

"Agreed," Snoke finished and plopped Liberty into the pram. He wheeled her out quickly and the group proceeded back to their ship. It appeared that Liberty was more powerful than they originally thought.

Here's a picture of Liberty: image/143855176542


	3. Chapter 3 - Realisation strikes Trump

Chapter 3 – Realisation strikes Trump

Night fell along with the ship as they touched down on the base. Rey stepped out first, closely followed by Trump and Snoke who was clutching Liberty protectively. Straightaway Rey knew something was wrong. There were too many officers dashing about frantically and there was that gaze in Kylo's eyes as he came towards her. Something wasn't right.

"What's going on?" she asked him, determined to find out what was the problem. Kylo swallowed and looked around as if he was nervous.

"It was The Resistance," he began just as Snoke and Trump joined her at her side, "they came here while you were out."

"The Resistance?" Snoke barked with a menacing scowl on his face.

"They didn't fight us though. They said they just wanted to talk to me, I spoke to Leia," Kylo explained with a steady expression which looked as though it was on the verge of breaking.

"You spoke to her?" Rey breathed, taking his hand, "it's alright." She attempted to comfort him but Snoke was less sensitive.

"What did she say?" Snoke snapped loudly seeming to forget he was holding a sleeping baby. Kylo glanced over to him calmly.

"She knows about the baby," he stated then returned to addressing Rey, "I don't know how she knows but she kept saying there's places for people like me and that she'll help me get over the trauma. She kept talking as though you were a monster Rey," Kylo stopped to take in a breath, "I think she's going to try and steal our baby."

Rey shook her head and went in to hug Kylo. Meanwhile, wheels were turning in Trump's mind. He was fairly certain there was no way Rey could've been seen by Leia as the only time she saw the base was through a call with Snoke. Rey wasn't even with them at that time. She'd only seen Snoke and him during the call. That still left the question of why she would refer to Rey as a monster… unless.

"I think Leia believes that Liberty is Kylo and Snoke's," Trump spurted randomly causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

"What?" Kylo said through uneven breaths.

"It would explain why she got so angry at Snoke after seeing he was pregnant. Did she even mention Rey when she was talking to you?" Trump explained his thoughts in his heavy accent. Snoke was shocked. Trump was usually the 'sit back and watch with beady eyes' type but this time he was jumping straight into the action. Snoke watched him with a deep hunger.

"Well no… I just assumed she meant her," Kylo spoke leaving the rest of the group deep in thought.

"That's it then. It's just a misunderstanding," Trump flashed a broad presidential smile feeling rather clever. Snoke patted his partner on the back and chuckled.

"See my boy, nothing to worry about," Snoke laughed as he faced Kylo, "if anything she'll take Liberty… Wait," Snoke stopped speaking and the realisation hit him. His child was a target for The Resistance. "They're going to take Liberty!" Snoke gasped as he held his child closer.

Both Snoke and Trump had looks of utter horror planted over their faces. Trump looked down at Liberty and then Snoke. Snoke then passed Liberty to Trump and moved over to a worker's station nearby. He pressed down on a button and his voice echoed across the base.

"Stormtrooper squad MO report to sector eight entrance bay immediately," Snoke instructed and released the button.

"They're our most highly trained troopers," Kylo whispered to Rey as Snoke marched back over to the group.

"I'm not letting anyone take her away from us," Snoke growled, "they will stand outside our room tonight and make sure no one comes through. I'll make sure the rest of the base is on high alert." Snoke seemed to have everything under control but it still didn't stop the butterflies inside Trump. "Take her to our room and I'll meet the troopers," Snoke told Trump firmly. He nodded and gulped as he proceeded towards their room, holding onto his child tightly.

When he arrived he placed Liberty down into the small crib, next to their grand window, they had prepared earlier. Even though Trump knew Snoke would be with him any minute, he still had a bad feeling in his stomach. He felt worse than he ever had before. Even the nerves he received before his most important speeches didn't top the butterflies he could felt right now.

He held onto the lightsaber that was attached to his side. He didn't know if he would need it but it was better to be safe than sorry. Trump heard someone fumbling with the key pad outside the door. It had to be Snoke as he was the only other who knew the code. The anxieties in his mind settled a little before peaking once more as he was suddenly pelted with glass.

The window had been completely destroyed and three assailants dressed in brown fabrics were standing near the crib in his room.

"No!" he yelled as he thumbed his saber to life, sweat dripping off his orange skin. The saber bared down upon the attackers but they had brought vibroblades. All of their weapons hissed and sparkled as Trump fought not only for himself, but for Liberty.

"Stay away from us!" he cried as he managed to force one of the attackers out of the window and he heard a loud thump as they collided with the ground. He continued forcing them back until another one of them went flying.

He thought he heard Snoke enter but he couldn't hear over the rising heart beat in his chest. Finally, he plunged his lightsaber into the last person and sighed as he felt safe again. He glanced back over to the crib before rushing to its side. Liberty was gone, the door was open and Snoke never came. The attackers were a mere distraction while someone else entered and took her.

"Nooo!" he yelled at the top of his lungs feeling the force tense up around him. He could've chased them but he knew they would likely be long gone by then. At that moment, Snoke ran into the room and went straight for the crib.

"Where is she?" he muttered on the verge of tears. Snoke slowly turned to see Trump in a heap on the floor.

"They took her, I couldn't stop them," Trump replied through cries. He could feel the force drawing in around Snoke as it had with him before.

"Liberty!" Snoke bellowed as he sunk to his knees. Trump placed a hand on his back to attempt to comfort him but it did little good. He'd never felt so low before…

Meanwhile, several parsecs away, a confused child was lying in an unfamiliar crib surrounded by unfamiliar people. A woman, she didn't recognise, was peering down at her. She appeared to be as equally as confused as the child.

"Are you sure this is the right baby?" the woman asked whilst turning to an officer, "it looks nothing like my Ben." The officer looked down at the baby and shrugged his soldiers.

"How many babies could there be in a place like that?" the officer answered just as a tall, gold robot stiffly came up behind them.

"I'm sorry general but the chances of this being the wrong baby are about ten-thousand-five-hundred to one," the robot informed the lady in an accent that reminded the baby of the woman with three buns in her hair that came out with them to the city.

"It's just so -" the woman paused, "funny looking… And orange! Neither Snoke nor Ben were orange," she chewed her lip, "and why does it keep smiling like that? I don't even think Snoke can smile and Ben's wasn't as bad as that."

New emotions grew in the baby that she hadn't felt before. She felt as though she shouldn't be here. These people weren't her parents and by the way they were acting, they didn't appear to be friendly.

"We have to be careful around her though," she heard the lady say, "we're not sure of her force powers yet and don't think just because she's a baby she couldn't kill you with a thought." The lady then moved away from the crib followed by the robot leaving one officer left there. Instinct was telling Liberty that she should make every effort to escape so she used the strange feeling around her to help her sit up.

The officer stared at her with wide eyes, obviously realising that a baby of her age shouldn't be able to do that. Liberty then used the mysterious feeling to help her begin to move by crawling.

The officer looked even more nervous and went to grab her and lie her back down. Liberty cooed as she felt hands close around her. She didn't like it so she sucked in a breath and used the feeling to make the hands pull away quickly as if shocked by lightning.

"Hey!" the officer yelped as he stepped back. Liberty cooed and laughed in response then struggled to move to the side of the crib. "General! I need help with this!" the officer called again as Liberty reached for the side of the crib and heaved herself out. The woman from before re-entered and looked shocked as she noticed what the small baby was doing. She tried to grab her but Liberty did the same as she had done to the previous officer causing the woman to yelp in pain.

"Now, we'll have none of that," the woman spoke firmly and tried to move Liberty back into the crib but this time Liberty used the feeling to force both the woman and the officer against the wall. She chuckled menacingly as they flew backwards then returned to making her escape. Who knew breaking out would be this easy, and fun?


	4. Chapter 4 - Kylo's secret mission

Chapter 4 – Kylo's secret mission

Far away, an entire planet shuddered as Snoke worked the First Order base into a frenzy. Every unit of troopers was on high alert. Officers were searching for The Resistance base using every record they could find and everyone else was working ten times harder. Snoke had made it incredibly clear that no one was allowed to sleep until his precious child had been returned safely to him and Trump.

Over the loud tapping of screens and panicked chatter Snoke heard Trump call out and cheer at him. The Supreme Leader snatched his attention away from his current conversation with a general and proceeded straight for Trump.

"Have you found anything?" he demanded a little too firmly. Trump beamed up at Snoke, lifting his hopes several thousand feet in the air.

"We've managed to locate the base," Trump announced to his lover.

Snoke released a loud sigh of relief and addressed everyone in a booming voice.

"We have found the base, everyone take a break," Snoke bellowed cheerfully causing some of the workers to stare at him in confusion. He was rarely in a good mood and some of them wondered if this was some kind of cruel trick. The Supreme Leader notified Kylo and Rey of their findings straight away on his comlink and asked them to come over to them. Snoke had a plan which required full cooperation on all their parts.

Rey hobbled over followed by Kylo quickly to where they were standing. Some of the officials had left the room and were outside chatting amongst themselves. They were taking full advantage of their 'break'.

"What happens now?" Rey asked, slightly out of breath from moving too much with her bump. Snoke cleared his throat and glanced over at Trump before beginning his speech.

"It is now clear to us that Leia believes that Liberty is Kylo's and mine. Therefore Kylo will have to take her back from them," Snoke stated calmly causing Kylo to shoot him a surprised look.

"Why do I have to go?" Kylo asked in an almost whiny tone, "surely it would be more efficient if you went instead." He folded his arms, agitated.

"They will shoot me on the spot if I go silly boy," Snoke scowled in a patronising voice. Kylo stood back and gulped, remembering the power of his master. "If Kylo goes, he can give them some speech about wanting to change his ways leaving the base distracted. Trump –"Snoke smiled down proudly at the orange man, "will then retrieve Liberty and escape the base with Kylo unharmed." Snoke glowed with pride at his plan. If everything goes as he wants it to, Liberty should be back with them soon enough.

"I should come too, I could help," Rey piped in and Kylo shook his head.

"It's much too dangerous and you're due anytime now," Kylo reminded her. Rey pouted and looked down at her belly.

"Fine," she sighed then darted her eyes up to him, "just promise me you'll stay safe," she pleaded with her eyes and Kylo held her cheek tenderly.

"Save Liberty now, hug later." Trump interrupted their romantic moment as he grew impatient.

"Agreed," Snoke said flatly and he held his comlink to his face, "prepare a ship for immediate departure."

Meanwhile, across the galaxy, a small lost baby crawled aimlessly around The Resistance base. She had been crawling for what felt like hours but had probably only been a few minutes. The baby began to feel aches, grow tired and realise how much she missed the nurturing touch of the grey alien and the orange man. Upon instinct, hot tears grew bigger in her eyes and she screamed as loud as she could. Liberty didn't like the pressing feeling of loneliness she was currently experiencing.

Her cries were quietened when she felt herself being picked up and cooed at. At first she was going to use the force to push them away again but due to her emotional state, she was ready to receive attention from anyone.

Liberty blinked away the tears and saw the face of a slightly tanned man with dark curled hair smiling down at her. He was making various cooing noises and rocking her gently.

"Finn! Come and look at this!" she heard him call out to someone else. Liberty turned her face and noticed a dark skinned man in a brown jacket making his way towards her.

"What the?" the other man said, "Poe, where did you get that?" The man came closer until she had two people fussing over her.

"I just found her on the floor crying," the man she assumed was called Poe replied.

"We should take her to Leia," the man in the brown jacket suggested whilst looking at her in a confused way.

"Can't we keep her? She's too cute to give away," Poe squealed and rocked her again. Finn looked her over, appearing hesitant.

"I don't think cute is the best way to describe her," Finn spoke slowly seeming unsure of how to react. Liberty flashed him a presidential smile in attempt to win him over but it only caused him to flinch and make a noise of disgust. This angered Liberty and she shot him a wave of force to express her displeasure at his reaction.

Finn stumbled backwards and Poe laughed showing his teeth.

"She's a feisty little one," Poe chuckled and Finn straightened his jacket whilst steadying himself, "I suppose you're right though, the general is probably missing her," Poe spoke in a more serious tone. He held Liberty with his shoulder and began to head towards the main headquarters.

The ship grumbled as it landed at the location Snoke had told them. A maskless Kylo looked over to Trump who trying to clip his saber to his side and doing a bad job of it.

"You stay in here until I contact you," Kylo told him before walking nervously over to the door. This would be the second time he would be seeing his mother in a week and that was far too many times for him. Trump nodded and wished him luck as Kylo stepped outside.

Resistance members rushed towards him aiming blasters and holding shields while his eyes adjusted to the sunlight.

"You're coming with us to report to the general," one of them shouted and Kylo nodded, showing that he understood. He let them cuff him and allowed them to awkwardly move him towards the base. He said no words as he passed through the corridors yet, this didn't reflect what was going on in his mind. Scenarios and situations played out in his head and how he would respond to them. She caught him off guard once before and he wouldn't let it happen again. He had to remain calm, for Liberty's sake.

He was presented in front of his mother in a large room with many officials gathered around them. There were guards posted at every exit. Any escape would be a suicide mission.

He noticed tears forming in Leia's eyes as they had back on his base. Despite her being what he would consider an old woman, he still felt intimidated by her presence.

"Ben," she spoke as though she was savouring every word, "you finally came home." Her voice was quivering and broken. He tried to remain calm and act as Snoke had instructed him.

"I couldn't live without my baby," he said in his best attempt at an emotional voice but it came out rigid and wrong. Being without his mask made him feel overly exposed and very uncomfortable.

"I missed you," she sighed and came closer to him, "I always knew you would see the light." She embraced him in a hug that felt alien to him and he was unsure of how to respond. Should he put his arms around her? Should he say something? Snoke hadn't planned for this.

"I would like to see my child now," Kylo told her, remembering his mission. He needed to find out the location of Liberty so he could inform Trump.

"Yes about that," Leia said in a nervous tone. Kylo felt his heart sink. While he knew that Trump could do little, if anything had happened to Liberty, the entire galaxy would likely be punished by Snoke's wrath.

Just then Poe and Finn wandered in holding Liberty. They burst through the doors and then stopped as they saw Kylo.

"You found her!" Leia called out to them and beckoned them over.

"You lost her?" Kylo barked but then breathed slowly. He had to remain calm.

"Only for a short while, she's quite powerful with the force. Almost killed me," Leia laughed causally and Kylo gulped. Poe handed Liberty to Leia and she then passed her to Kylo who just stood there awkwardly, unsure of how to hold a baby.

"Could I see where she is staying? I would like to know that she is safe," Kylo asked, feeling happy that Snoke's plan was so far working out nicely. Leia nodded and began to lead him towards the door.

"It is so nice for us to be together again Ben," Leia smiled and Kylo cringed at the sound of his old name, "I feel like we can finally begin to make things right."

For some strange reason Kylo almost felt bad for her. She would surely be heartbroken all over again when he leaves with Trump. Part of him wanted her to stop talking. She was only making it harder for both of them.

When they arrived at a small room with a crib Kylo took note of the few windows lining the walls. They were quite small but big enough for Trump to just squeeze through. He placed Liberty down in the crib and then turned to Leia.

"I would like some time alone with my child if that's alright with you," Kylo said in his best sensitive voice.

"Of course," she answered and moved towards the door, "I'll be right outside Ben," she called before leaving. Kylo breathed out once she had shut the door and reached straight for the comlink hidden on his body. He then bought it up to his face whilst double checking Liberty was okay.

"Trump? I've found her. I'll send you the coordinates now." He pressed a few buttons and shoved the comlink back into his shirt. Kylo took one more glance at Liberty before re-joining his mother outside. This was going to be a long night…


	5. Chapter 5 - Trump can't do anything

Chapter 5 – Trump can't do anything

Trump gulped before scanning the coordinates with his eyes. This was the location of his baby - the location of the only thing that mattered. He tucked the comlink into his dark suit pocket and breathed deeply.

"Don't go making any mistakes now," Trump sighed as he stepped out of the ship.

The brightness hit him and burned his eyes deeply. He squinted, more than usual, whilst scouring the sandy horizon. If Kylo was correct, Liberty was only a few buildings away. His head bobbed downwards when he caught sight of a few guards and he slid behind a wall. Getting spotted would only add to the problem. He had to be strong for Liberty.

Trump spotted an opening, in the distance, to what appeared to be the right building. There was a small window that he could probably just squeeze through if he sucked his stomach in. Seeing his chance, he dashed towards it but his efforts failed. He froze solid once a guard called from behind him. Trump was so worked up on saving Liberty, he'd forgotten to check if the coast was clear! His back stood rigid as he crooked his neck to meet the guard's eyes.

There was only one. Dressed in brown uniform and wearing a helmet. Flashbacks of when his precious baby was stolen flowed back to him but he pushed them away. He couldn't show any weakness so he tilted his chin up.

"State your name," the guard barked from a few metres away. He was clutching a metal gun which glinted in the scorching sun.

"Donald J Trump," Donald replied truthfully. Perhaps he could outsmart the guard but then again, maybe not.

"I don't know a Trump," the guard called back to him, "What's your business here?" The guard had relaxed slightly maybe from noticing that Donald was hardly a threat.

"I have come to… Uh…" Trump searched for the right words but his mind had gone blank. Deciding against playing the rest of the situation out peacefully, he raised his voice along with his hand. "For Liberty!" Donald shouted whilst throwing a powerful punch of the force at the guard causing him to fly back a few feet. Trump then turned on his heels and, with a swish of his golden hair, he sprinted straight to the window.

The window was open, thankfully, and the first part of his body slipped through with ease but the rest needed some persuasion. He felt his breathing hitch in his throat as the realisation hit him. Trump was stuck firmly in this window. He flapped his arms around and flailed his legs but it was to no avail. Sand coloured wisps drooped downwards as the orange man sighed in disappointment. What would Snoke think?

His spiral of shame came to a halt though when he heard a familiar gurgle coming from nearby. His head shot up and let his eyes scan the room. It was small but well decorated with cream panels and flicks of silver. The gurgle sounded again and Trump glanced to his right to see a small orange baby flailing its arms just like Trump had.

"Liberty!" Trump squealed and the baby cooed in response, "Daddy's in a bit of trouble right now but we'll get out of it." Trump wiggled again only to find himself seeming to be stuck further.

Liberty used the force to help her sit up and face the intruder. She giggled at the recognition and laughed as he looked rather odd. She used to strange feeling to help move him towards her and Trump popped out of the hole like a cork on a bottle. He landed roughly on the floor before picking himself up and dusting off his suit.

"Hello Liberty," Trump shot her a presidential smile not realising that it was her who'd helped him out of the window. Liberty rocked in the crib and bounced around in excitement. She'd been in this prison long enough. "Let's get you out of here," Trump said in his thick accent as he leant down to pick her up. His hand then delved into his pocket to grab his comlink. Without hesitation, he dialled for Kylo and awaited a response.

"Trump," Kylo hissed from the comlink, "did you find Liberty?"

"I've got her," Trump answered, smirking and feeling pleased with himself.

"Good," Kylo responded and paused for a few moments, "you head back to the ship and –" Kylo stopped once more, "actually, just go back to the ship and leave."

Trump heard him sigh followed by some static.

"I'm not sure if I want to go," Kylo finished leaving Trump shocked.

"Kylo, what would Snoke think? What about Rey? What about your baby?" Trump fired questions at him, completely surprised by his response.

"I know but being here with The Resistance I –" Kylo stopped once again but this time he stifled a cry of what sounded like pain.

"Kylo?" Trump yelled into the comlink and Liberty cooed in his arms. He heard Kylo shouting in pain just before the call ended. "Oh no," Trump said to himself. "Liberty, we're going on an adventure," he told his child before making his way out of the room through the doorway and seeking Kylo out with the force.

An unfamiliar pain was searing up Kylo's abdomen as he clutched his lower belly.

"Ben," he heard Leia say as she rushed over to him, "what is it? Is it Snoke? What's wrong?" She frantically fussed over him and knelt by his side.

At that moment Trump burst through the door holding Liberty close to his chest. The others in the room darted their heads around, unsure of what to look at. Nervous chatter filled the hall while Kylo rocked back and forwards.

"What did you do to him?" Trump yelled at Leia, recognising her from the movie and the conversation she'd had with Snoke.

"Don't accuse me you monster!" Leia snapped, standing up and noticing the child. "Get away from my grandchild!"

Trump's orange face faded to a purple colour as rage bubbled up his throat.

"She is in no way related to you, Resistance scum!" Donald held Liberty close to him and waved his fist.

"Stop please," Kylo grabbed onto his mother's leg with one hand while the other wrapped around his middle. "I think the baby's coming," he muttered. Both Trump's and Leia's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant too?" Trump barked at him and Kylo shook his head with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm feeling Rey's pain," he just about managed to speak.

"How many people did you get pregnant?" Leia scowled down at him.

"No, Liberty isn't mine," Kylo spoke through deep breaths.

"What?" Leia snapped, first in anger but then her tone settled to a something more joyful, "thank goodness," she laughed, "I wondered why it was so ugly," she beamed and Trump snorted.

"How dare you!" Trump growled in complete rage.

"Enough please," Kylo cried again in pain.

Leia sighed and knelt by her son.

"If my real grandchild is about to be born then you must go to her. Go to Rey," Leia spoke to him softly. She then shot a scowl at Trump.

"Take him to your ship and get him to Rey," she ordered him. Trump was going to protest but seeing Kylo like this made him think differently so he went over to Kylo's side and helped him to stand. The couple then slowly hobbled together out of the room.

Trump plonked Liberty down on a chair and strapped her in as best as he could. Kylo struggled to move to a chair and sit himself down. His eyes were red and puffy from tears. Trump noticed that Kylo was sat nowhere near the controls.

"How are you supposed to fly from all the way over there?" Trump pointed out as he strapped himself in. Kylo groaned and clutched his abdomen.

"You think I'm flying like this?" Kylo said through breaths.

"I can't fly anything," Trump shrugged his broad shoulders casually.

"Incompetent fool," Kylo yelled at him and heaved himself up, "you are so lucky you are important to my master," he hissed as he began to switch on the controls.

(Sorry about the delay I've got exams at the moment. I might be a bit slow with chapters for a few weeks :p plz forgive meh... )


End file.
